kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Johann Wolfgang Goethe
Johann Wolfgang Goethe (sq. Johan Volfgang Gëte) lindi më 28 gusht 1749 në Frankfurt am Main (Gjermani) dhe vdiq më 22 mars 1832. Ishte poet, dramaturg, novelist dhe shkencëtar gjerman. Jeta thumb|left|Shtëpia e Gëtes në [[Frankfurt am Main]] 1749-1765 Frankfurt. Vitet e para të rinisë I ati i tij, Johann Caspar Goethe ishte trashëgimtar i një pasurie shumë të madhe, studioi juridikun, dhe gjatë udhëtimeve të bëra në Francë dhe Itali mblodhi njohuri të gjithë anshëm, dhe i takonte Këshillit Mbretëror Kajzerian dhe ishte qytetari më prestigjioz ndër banorët e Franknfurtit. Ai pati mundësinë që studimet ti ndiqte edhe duke mos pasur nevojë që të ushtroj ndonjë profesion. Më vitin 1748 ai u martua me Catharina Elisabeth Textor; nga gjashtë fëmijë që patën, nga kjo martesë bashkëshortore mbijetoi vetëm Johann Wolfgang si dhe motra e tij një vit më e re prej tij, Cornelia. thumb| I ati i Gëtes, Johan Gëte I riu Gëte ndoqi shkollimin në shtëpi, ashtu siç ishte e zakonshme asaj kohe për familjet e pasura, para së gjithash mori mësimet lidhur me gjuhën e re si dhe të vjetrën. Që në fëmijëri u ndesh me teatrin. Në moshë prej 11 vjeçare - derisa Frankfurti ishte për 7 vite radhazi e pushtuar prej francezëve - vizitonte rregullisht shfaqjet e aktorëve francez. thumb| E ëma e Gëtes, Chatarina Gëte 1765 - 1768, Leipzig. Studimet Në moshën 16 vjeçe Gëte nisi studimet e drejtësisë në Leipzig. Qyteti Leipzig ku në të mbretëronte shpirti i Rokokos, pra kishte një ambient shumë modern, i la shumë mbresa të mëdha se sa qyteti konservativ Frankfurti. Pranë universitetit pos që ndiqte mësimet e juridikut ai i ndiqte edhe orët mbi poezinë që ligjëroheshin nga të popullarizuarit Johann Christof Gottsched dhe Christian Fuerchtegott Gellert, e që, që dy e dëshpëruan. Me këtë vijmë në përfundim se tre vitet studimore në Leipzig nuk qenë të thuash dhe aq simpatike për të, mirëpo në anën tjetër u njoftoi bakërpunuesin dhe merrte orë vizatimi te Adam Friedrich Oeser, një mik i teorikut pët artin klasik Johann Joachim Winkelmann. Por gjatë kohës së tij Leipzigeriane haset dhe me dashurin e tij të madhe: një marrëdhënie e shkurtë me Käthchen Schönkopf, vajza e një pronari restoranti ku aty shkonte për të ngrënë drekën. Materiali i shkrimit për dramën e tij të parë Die Laune des Verlibten (Disponimi i të dashuruarve) bazohet pikërisht në këtë përjetim. 1768 - 1770 Frankfurt. Krizë Në vitin 1768 Gëte kaplohet nga një krizë e rëndë psikike dhe fizike - e që e shtyri që të kthehej për në shtëpi në Frankfurt për të pushuar. Gjatë kësaj periudhe nga mjeku i tij Johann Friedrich Metz iu zgjua interesimi për të bërë zbulime të natyrës. 1770-1771,Sesenheim. Starssburg Gjatë festave të pashkëve në vitin 1770 Gëte për së dytin herë ndërron vendbanimin e tij, për ti mbaruar studimet e tij në Strasburg. Strasbourgu për të ishte një fillim krejtësisht i ri. Jo vetëm që ai këtu i ndoqi studimet me seriozitet, por jo vetëm ato të juridikut por kësaj radhe edhe të mjekësisë dhe studimet shkencore, ai njohu dhe njerëz për të cilën qenë shumë të rëndësishëm për zhvillimin e tij të mëtutjeshëm. Po ashtu qyteti Starsburg i la mbresa për nga arkitekturën gotike që kishte. Takimi i tij më i rëndësishme ishte ai me letrarin Jochan Gottfried Herder. Ai e njoftoi Gëten me mendimet filozofike antiracionale të filozofit Johann Georg Hamann, ishte i fascinuar nga Shekspiri si dhe Ossiani dhe ia zgjoi kureshtjen për estetikën e poezisë popullore. Në Strazburg u njoh edhe me mjekun dhe shkrimtarin Johann Heinrich Jung-Stilling si dhe me dramaturgun Jakob Michael Reinhold Lenz. thumb|left| E dashura e Gëtes, Frederike Brion nga Elsas Pos këmbimit intelektual për Gëten, gjatë kohës që kaloi në Strasburg, ishte edhe dashuria që kishte për Frederike Brion, nga Sasenheim. Nga kjo kohë poezitë më të njohura të tija janë Abschied (Lamtumirë), Mailied (Këngë Maji) dhe Heidenroslein. Mirëpo idilin e këtij vendi pra Sasenheim nuk e bëri që dhe të lidhet për atë vend, atë e bëri që edhe më tej të vazhdonte të mblidhte njohuri të reja dhe të gjente një punë me përgjegjësi. Më 4 Gusht 1771 Gëte përfundoi studimet me një licencë për të drejtat si dhe pastaj u kthye në Frankfurt. Kontakti me Frederike Brion vazhdoi me letra. 1771-1775 Frankfurt, Wetzler. Avokat. 1771-1775 Në vendlindjen e tij Gëte u bë avokat ku dhe punoi rreth katër vitesh. Mirëpo edhe tutje u angazhua intensivisht rreth letërsisë, kështu që gjatë vitit 1771 shkroi fjalimin programatike mbi ditën e Shekspirit. Në vitin 1972 Gëte shkoi si praktikant në Wetzler për t'i zgjeruar njohurit e tija lidhur me juridikun. Këtu u shoqërua me sekretarin diplomatik Johann Christian Kestner dhe bashkëshorten e tij Charlotte Buff. Simpatia e tij për Lotten dita ditës zgjoheshte dhe kaloi deri në pasion, kështu që sërish kah shtatori u kthye në Frankfurt, me qëllimin që situata e tyre të mos eskalonte më tej. Kjo përvojë e një dashurie e paqenë ishte dhe si substrakt për veprën e tij të dytë më të madhe të Gëtes, pra të romanit Vuajtjet e djaloshit Verter, e që në shtyp doli në vitin 1774. Me këtë roman dhe me dramën Goetz von Berlichten, e cila, po në të njejtin vit doli në botim përmbledhja e dytë dhe 24-vjeçari Gëte i solli që të korrte një sukses të madh. thumb|Charlote Buff, figura kryesore që i shërbente Gëtes në romanin Werter Pas një viti Gëte u fejua me Lili Schönemann, vajzë gjashtëmbëdhjetë vjeçe e një tregtarit nga Frankfurti. Përkundër asaj që lidhja e tyre dukeshte të ishte e lumtur, Gëte kishte frikën të jetë ngushtë i lidhur me jetën qytetare 'pra në lumturi familjare'. Pas një udhëtimi me Grafen Stolber në Zvicër u shkurorëzua nga bashkëshortja e tij, si pasojë për t`iu përgjigjur ftesës së Hercogit Karl August von Sachsen Wiemer Eisenach. thumb|Mentori i Gëtes, nga Strasburgu 1775 – 1786 Weimar, faza e parë Më 7 nëntor 1775 Gëte sërish u kthye në Weimer, ku ai - me ndërprerje të gjatë, nga udhëtimi i tij italian - mbeti për tërë jetën e tij aty. Hercogu Karl August ishte tetëmbëdhjetë vjeçar dhe sapo kishte marrë regjimin përsipër; Rezidenca e tij Weimer ishte një strofull prej rreth 6.000 banorë. Hercogu i ri nuk ishte ndonjë monarkist; Ai kishte interesimin më shumë për ushtrinë dhe për gjueti se sa për letërsinë. Por megjithatë Karl August dhe Gëte u bënë miq shumë të afërt. Në vitin 1776 për nder të Gëtes në Weimer erdhi dhe mentori i tij nga Strazburgu Johann Gottfried Herder. Në qershor po të këtij viti Gëte hyri formalisht në këshillin legjionar në Weimer, në shtator 1778 u zgjodh këshilltar i qytetit (25 vite më vonë u zgjodh vërtet këshilltar, ekscellent dhe ministër). Ai që në fillim e pat marrë me seriozitet qeverisjen, e që më së paku pritet nga një poet i ri. Takimi me Charlotte von Stein ishte një nga sprovat më të rëndësishme për zhvillimin e personalitetit të Gëtes. Të dhënat poetike janë në dramën Iphigenie auf Tauris, shkruar në shkurt dhe mars të vitit 1779 - gjegjësisht ishte e vetmja vepër madhore e krijuar gjatë kohës fillestare në Weimer. Më pas, si ndër veprat e tjera të rëndësishme me radhë vijnë drama Die Geschwister si dhe Hymne Harzreise të shkruar në dimër. Po ashtu edhe vjershat si An den Mond dhe Wanderes Nachtlied gjithashtu i takojnë kësaj kohe. Njëherit edhe studimet shkencor natyrore të Gëtes morën një formë serioze dhe në vitin 1784 zbuloi ashtin ndërmjetësor të filqisë së njeriut. Por shpesh e zinin krizat shpirtërore, ndoshta ngase Gëte e ndjente, se si forcat e tija po kalonin ndërmjet punës dhe jetës sipërfaqësore. Po ashtu edhe mos prezenca e kontaktit me zonjën nga Stein e bënte që qëndrimi i tij të jetë i padurueshëm në oborr. Kështu që e luti Hercogun t`i jepte një pushim për një kohë të pacaktuar dhe shkoi, pa ia besuar Charlottes asnjë fjalë lidhur me planet e tija, më 3 shtator 1786 tinëzisht nisi udhëtimin e tij të gjatë për në Itali. thumb|left|Charlotte von Stein 1786 - 1788, Itali Në Itali, ku dhe ai vet shprehet se - për herë të parë dhe vetëm një herë në gjithë jetën e tij është ndjerë vërtet sikur të ishte në shtëpi, para se gjithash e fascinonte Antika; Kurse arti dhe arkitektura e renesancës dhe e barokut nuk i bënte aq përshtypje. Si antike e ndjente edhe të dashurën romake të tij, e që më vonë e shkruan në elegjinë Römischen Elegien, ku e këndon si 'Faustina' - takimi me të e përshkruan si një barazim erotik në jetën e tij, asaj kohe ka qenë diku fund viteve të tridhjetat. Në 'Faustina' romake, Gëte gjeti për herë të parë në lidhjen e tij një harmoni shpirtërore dhe mendore. Një harmoni e cila më vonë ishte dhe si një rrugë për estetikën e re të tij klasike. Gëte në Itali vizatonte shumë si dhe kujdesej intensivisht për piktorët gjerman që jetonin atje, ndër tyre ishin Johann Heinrich Wilhelm Tischbein dhe me shumë të njohurën e asaj kohe Angelika Kauffmann. Por studimet shkencor natyrore si dhe letërsinë nuk i anashkaloi Në Palermo mendonte të kishte zbuluar një bimë shumë të vjetër, dhe në ndërkohë shkruante një përmbledhje të re të Iphigenie in Jamben, përfundoi me Egmont dhe punonte në Tasso, ku dhe i shprehi në mënyrë artistike përjetimet e tija me Charloten von Stein. 1788 - 1794. Weimar, faza e dytë Pas gjysmë viti, të vitit 1788, Gëte kthehej në Weimer. Miqtë e vjetër, dhe Z-nja Stein e pritën ftohtë Gëten. Por megjithatë, ai sërish dashurohet: në Christiane Vulpius, një vajzë 23 vjeçe prej një familje mesatare. Dhe më pas ajo do të bëhej bashkëshortja e tij, pa e bërë Gëte kurorëzimin legal mes vete.'' »Jam i martuar, por jo përmes mënyrës ceremoniale«'', kështu komentonte ai. Pas kthimit të tij si nënpunës shtetëror, Gëte sërish u mor me gjërat artistike si dhe shkencorë. Ai në vitin 1790 shkroi shkrimin Metamorfoza e bimëve, dhe intensivisht merrej me studimet mbi eshtrat. Revolucionin Francez, Gëte e shikonte shumë më ndryshe krahas Wieland, Klopstock, Herder ose Schiller-i, ai që në fillim e shihte me plot skepticizëm situatën. Krijimtaria Poezi, këngë dhe balada *Geistesgruß (Poezi), 1774 Burg Lahneck *In allen guten Stunden, 1775 *Der Erlkönig (Baladë), 1782 *Xenien (Poezi , së bashku me Friedrich Schiller), 1796 *Die erste Walpurgisnacht (Baladë, nga Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy në formë të kantateve për soli, kor dhe orkestër), 1799 *Vom Sänger hat man viel erzählt (Poezi kushtuar një këngëtarit), 1815 *Wenn die Liebste zum Erwidern (Poezi kushtuar heshtjes), 1816 *West-östlicher Divan (Poezi), 1819 Drama *Die Laune des Verliebten, shkruar më 1768, u shtyp më 1806 *Die Mitschuldigen , u shkrua më 1769, u shtyp më 1787 *Götz von Berlichingen mit der eisernen Hand , 1773 *Prometheus (Poezi), 1774 *Neueröffnetes moralisch-politisches puppenspiel, 1774 *Ein Fastnachtsspiel von Pater Brey, 1774 *Jahrmarktsfest zu Plundersweilern, 1774 *Götter, Helden und Wieland, 1774 *Clavigo , 1774 *Egmont, u shkrua më 1775, në shtyp 1788 *Erwin und Elmire, 1775 *Stella, 1776 *Der Triumph der Empfindsamkeit , 1777 *Iphigenie auf Tauris, formë proze më 1779, u shtyp më 1787 *Torquato Tasso, prej 1780, u shtyp më 1790 *Faust. Një fragment, 1790 *Der Groß-Cophta , 1792 *Der Bürgergeneral , 1793 *Faust. Një tragjedi ( përputhet me pjesën e parë të Faustit), prej 1797, u shtyp nën këtë titull më vitin 1808 *Mahomet, përkthimi dhe përpunimi i tragjedisë nga Volteri më vitin 1802. *Die natürliche Tochter, 1804 *Pandora (Festspiel), u shkroi më 1807/08, u shtyp më 1817 *Faust II. (Pjesa e dytë e Faustit), 1833 Romane dhe Novela *Die Leiden des jungen Werthers (Roman-letre), 1774, Botimi i dytë 1787 *Wilhelm Meisters theatralische Sendung (Roman), prej 1776, u shtyp më 1911 *Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten (Kuadër rrëfimi), 1795 *Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre, 1795/96 (Tekst) *Novelle, prej 1797 *Wilhelm Meisters Wanderjahre (Roman), prej 1807, u shtyp më 1821, ribotim më 1829 (Tekst) *Die Wahlverwandtschaften, 1809 (Tekst) Përkthime *Das Leben des Benvenuto Cellini (Përkthim), 1797 *Mahomet, Përkthim dhe përpunim të tragjedisë nga Volteri, 1802 Shënime dhe aforizma *Maximen und Reflexionen, 1833 Shkrime estetike *Über Kunst und Altertum (6 Vëllime, së bashku me Johann Heinrich Meyer), 1816–32 Shkrime shkencore *Über den Zwischenkiefer der Menschen und der Tiere, 1786 *Beiträge zur Optik (2 Vëllime), 1791/92 *Zur Farbenlehre , 1810 Fjalime *Einleitung zu den Trauerreden (freimaurerische Trauerrede zum Ableben des Meisters vom Stuhl Ridel), 1821 *Rede zum brüderlichen Andenken Wielands (freimaurerische Trauerrede), von Goethe vorgetragen am 18. Februar 1830 *Dem würdigen Bruderfeste: „Fünfzig Jahre sind vorüber“ (poetischer Dank für eine Ehrenurkunde seines fünfzigjährigen Maurerjubiläums), 1830 Proza autobiografike *Aus meinem Leben. Dichtung und Wahrheit (4 Vëllime), 1811–33 *Italienische Reise, 1816/17 *Kampagne in Frankreich (Raport), 1822 Të tjera *Römische Elegien, 1788–90 *Venezianische Epigramme, 1790 *Die guten Weiber, 1817 Vepra të përkthyer në shqip * "Vuajtjet e djaloshit Verter", Onufri, * "Fausti", INFOBOTUES * "Kënga e udhëtarit në shtërngatë"/ The Song of Walker on the Storm (selected poetries), Johan V. Gete, TOENA Lidhje të jashtme * Bibliografia e Getes * Vepra e Getes * Poezi dashurie nga Gëte Category:Lindje 1749 Category:Vdekje 1832 Category:Shkrimtarë gjermanë af:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe als:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe an:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ar:يوهان فولفغانغ فون جوته ast:Goethe az:İohan Volfqanq Göte be-x-old:Ёган Вольфґанґ фон Ґётэ bg:Йохан Волфганг фон Гьоте br:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bs:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ca:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe cs:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe cy:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe da:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe de:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe el:Γιόχαν Βόλφγκανγκ Γκαίτε en:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe eo:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe es:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe et:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe eu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe fa:یوهان ولفگانگ گوته fi:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe fr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ga:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe gl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe he:יוהן וולפגנג פון גתה hi:योहान वुल्फगांग फान गेटे hr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hy:Յոհան Վոլֆգանգ ֆոն Գյոթե id:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe io:Goethe is:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe it:Johann Goethe ja:ヨハン・ヴォルフガング・フォン・ゲーテ ka:იოჰან ვოლფგანგ გოეთე kk:Гөте, Йоһанн Волфгаң фон ko:요한 볼프강 폰 괴테 ku:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe la:Ioannes Wolfgang Goethe lb:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe lt:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe lv:Johans Volfgangs fon Gēte mk:Јохан Волфганг фон Гете ml:യൊഹാന്‍ വുള്‍ഫ്ഗാങ്ങ് വോണ്‍ ഗോയ്‌ഥേ mn:Иоганн Вольфганг фон Гёте ms:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nds:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nn:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe no:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe pt:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe qu:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ro:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ru:Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг sa:जोहान वुल्फगांग गेटे scn:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sh:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe simple:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sk:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sl:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe sr:Јохан Волфганг Гете sv:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe tg:Иоҳан Волфганг фон Гёте th:โยฮันน์ โวล์ฟกัง ฟอน เกอเท tr:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe uk:Ґете Йоганн Вольфґанґ фон vi:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe zh:歌德